Home
by MrsHelmick
Summary: What happens when Ziva realizes that she can't be happy without her family? Tiva Fluff, mild OOC. M for Language and MILD sexual content. Nothing major. One-Shot.


This is my follow-up to _Past, Present & Future_. I'm not messing around with the whole "will they be friends or more?" BS, since they obviously know that they should be more. That said, some parts (*cough* ranting *cough cough*) seemed to get a little OOC... Oh well...

References are made to _Truth or Consequences_. There's obviously spoilers for _Past, Present & Future_, so beware of that.

Don't own, but would like to.

Tony threw his keys on the table and sighed. Another horrific evening being set up with one of Abby's friends. Honestly, where did she find these people? She had set him up with a nun. A fucking nun, for crying out loud. As he sank onto the couch, he couldn't help but reflect on the last year and a half. Ziva had needed a fresh start, without all of the reminders of her past. He could understand that, but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

He'd spent the better part of twelve months mourning the loss of her, in his own way. That was about when the sympathy had ended with his coworkers. They all said that he needed to move on, start getting "out there again", whatever that meant. With that, Abby had begun a string of blind dates that had culminated in a nun, albeit reformed. She'd spent most of the night giggling obnoxiously, perhaps trying to seem girlish. Instead, it had reminded him of the unaffected airs of Ziva, best displayed just before she threatened your life; or the natural sexiness that had absolutely poured from her very skin, even without trying. That woman could be the death of a man, in more ways than one.

He ran a rough hand down his face. He had to stop comparing everyone to her. She'd made a decision, and he needed to move on with his life. It sounded a lot easier than it was. How was he supposed to move on from perfection? How was he supposed to just walk away from the only real emotional connection that he'd ever had? Could he really just pretend like it had never happened, like she'd never entered his life? Of course not; she'd changed him, dramatically. Tony honestly didn't think any woman could ever encroach on his heart, because it belonged to her. How cliché was that?

_Buck up, man. Do it for her._ She needed him to leave. He'd had to be the strong one, for once in their relationship. He'd been forced to quite literally turn around and leave her. The vision of that tarmac was burned into his eyes. It didn't help that he wore her Star of David necklace at all times. Tony just needed the reminder of her heart, even just the little part that she'd resigned to him.

Tony smirked slightly. He was so obsessed with her that he could smell **HER** in his apartment. There really was no explanation for what that smell was, other than pure Ziva. It was like this after every date that he'd been forced on. He would look across the restaurant and see her curly brown hair. He would overhear someone at the next table mangle an idiom. He would feel the pressure of her lips against his, the perfect match that her kiss had been for his. Now, it was her scent, filling his apartment. He'd never forget that perfect mix of sandalwood, vanilla, and spice, with just a slight hint of citrus and pine. It was the most intoxicating smell that he'd ever encountered, and now it was coming back to haunt him. A chuckle escaped him as he thought, _Maybe Abby's right… You really do need a therapist._

With that awful thought crossing his mind, he stood up and started walking back to the bathroom. Tony shrugged off his jacket and tie, undoing the buttons on his shirt sleeves as he sauntered down the hall. As he got closer to the bathroom, the scent was getting stronger. _Isn't this a sign of a tumor? I think I remember Ducky saying something about that… Or was it a stroke?_ Suddenly, the sound of the tap being turned off (a sound which he hadn't even noticed to begin with) alerted him. Was there someone in his house? Were they taking a shower? _What kind of sick freak breaks into someone's house just to take a shower? That's what gyms are for!_

Tony drew his gun from the holster, switching off the safety as he edged up on the door. He strained his ears, trying to get a better sense of who might be in there. Other than the padding of feet going across the floor, he couldn't distinguish any noises. That scent though! It couldn't possibly be her… Could it? He hurriedly pushed that thought down in his mind. She wasn't here.

He nudged open the door with his foot and spun in through the crack, shouting, "Freeze!"

There, standing at his sink, wrapped only in a towel, was the gorgeous ninja herself. All tan skin and brown hair, with giant eyes peering at him from beneath her lashes. She relaxed her stance and breathed, "…Tony!'

He lowered his arms and gasped. "How... Wh-What are you doing here?"

A shy smile played across her face, not something he was used to seeing. "Couldn't live without you, I guess."

Crossing the room in two quick steps, he gathered her in his arms and gently swept his lips across hers. "God, you're really here." She nodded and kissed him with an overwhelming passion.

"I missed you so much, Tony. Everyday, I missed you." Their foreheads rested together as they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Chuckling lightly, she said, "Sorry for breaking into your house. I was going to wait until you were here, but I smelled like airplane." She grimaced while he mulled over the reality of her presence.

"Ziva, why are you here? Not that I'm not beyond thrilled, I just... I don't understand." He stepped back from her slightly and began to lead her, towel-clad, into the living room.

"I know, Tony. Let me get dressed and I will explain."

He sat at on the couch, trying desperately to not overthink. _Is she in trouble? Surely not. She said that she was starting over, walking away from the badge. Maybe somebody wouldn't let her walk away. Maybe she's in danger. _His thoughts spun around in his mind until he felt the couch sink beside him. He looked up and gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes. Her chocolate heaven drowned out the rest of the world, and he was certain that he was swimming in the dark ocean of her soul.

"Tony... I'd like to start by..." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "I'm not expecting anything here. I know it's been a long time, and I don't expect you to have put your entire life on hold for someone who wasn't anticipating on coming back into it."

His eyes bulged. She thought he wouldn't wait for her? "Ziva, I'm-"

"Ssh! Just let me finish." She grasped his hand in both of hers and began to rub small circles on his wrist. "Tony... I'm not sure where to start, even though I've had months to think this over."

"The beginning might be good."

She grinned. "Well, on the first day, God created light..." He barked out a laugh and nudged her side lightly.

"Okay, let's narrow it down a little. How about a year and a half ago?"

"Hmm." She sighed gently. "A year and a half ago, I made you walk out of my life. I called Gibbs, told him what I told you, and cut off ties with everything from my past. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, move on from my family." He noticed a few tears start to well up in her eyes and instinctively wrapped her in his arms.

"I just... I needed to do it. I needed to see what I could be without a past; but I regretted it every single moment afterward. All I could think about, everywhere I went, was all of you. What would Abby think of the buildings in Rome? Which of the museums would McGee want to look at first? Would Gibbs slap me for spending whole days in my hotel? All of them were there, but most of all, Tony... Most of all, it was you. What horrific discotheque would you drag me to? Would we lay on the beach and drink cocktails all morning? I thought about you everywhere I went. I could not escape any of you as easily as I thought I could, so I began to travel. I went to Brazil, to India, to Greece, to France, and so many other places. Every place I went, I felt like... like... like a whale out of water!" She threw her hands up and sighed.

"It's fish, sweet cheeks. Fish out of water." He grinned as she glared at him.

"Whatever. The point is, I was doing the things that I have always wanted to do, but I could not make myself be happy. I finally spoke to a Kohen about everything, and he said something which I will never forget. 'You are a puzzle with missing pieces. You can never be complete until you find that which is missing. What are you missing?'" She buried her face in his shoulder for a moment, trying to avoid his gaze. When she'd mustered up the courage, she stared into his eyes and whispered, "Tony, it was you. You were what I thought of when I tried to find my missing piece."

He gaped at her. This was the the most she'd ever spoken about anything involving her feelings, and it was about THEM. "You mean..."

"I would very much like to come home, Tony." She drew in a shaky breath. "That is, if there's still a home for me to come to."

Tony could see the questions in her eyes and he silenced them with a kiss. Soft but passionate, he tasted her lips. The same strawberry and cream taste that he remembered filled his senses. He gently pulled away before he could get lost in her. "Ziva, I want you here. This will always be home."

A brilliant smile illuminated her face, brightening the room and his whole world. "Thank you!"She wrapped him in a consuming hug, her arms around his neck. He could feel the happiness practically dripping from her skin. When had his Ziva become so open and light-hearted? Tony would never argue against it, though. He loved seeing this side of her.

"Z... Does this mean that you – do you want to try _us_?"She nodded into the hug.

"I would like that very much, Tony." She pulled back slightly, still holding him captive in her arms. "That is, unless there's..."

"No. I couldn't find anyone like you." He smiled cheekily.

Ziva pressed her lips to his, softly kissing his smirk away. Their kiss built higher and higher, until there was nothing left in the world except each other. Neither knew how they had gone so long without the other, and neither wanted to attempt it again. Both of them felt the void in their hearts fill with the overwhelming love that they shared.

A knock on the door shocked them out of their cocoon. Ziva slid out of his arms, nodding at the door. "Who is coming over so late?" He shrugged his confusion and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"DiNozzo, open this damn door before I bust it down," came the familiar growl of his boss.

Tony yanked the door open. "What's up, boss? Hey, listen, now's not really a great time..."

Gibbs ignored him and stepped through the entrance. "Oh well. Listen, we need to talk. Abby keeps pestering me, says you need to start – Ziver?"

"Gibbs." She smiled warmly, crossing the room to greet him. "How have you been?"

"Forget me, how the hell are you?" He pulled her into a bear hug and whispered in her ear, "It's about damn time you came home." She stepped back, misty-eyed. "You are home, aren't you, kiddo?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Well, great." He held her at arm's length and smiled. "Wasn't the same without ya."

She laughed. "I am sure it was not. I have to tell you, though. I am not back for my job. I've put that life behind me."

Gibbs shook his head. "Of course, Ziver. Just glad you're here." With that, he stepped back and clapped Tony on the arm. "Well, DiNozzo, I'll get out of your hair. Don't wait too long to tell Abby, though. She'll be fit to be tied." He walked out the door, shaking his head as he went. "Good to have you back, David."

As Tony shut the door, Ziva whispered, "Now where were we?" She tapped a finger over her lips, as if thinking very hard. Tony chuckled and picked her up, throwing her over one shoulder. He tossed her onto the couch and slid over her body.

"I think we were right about..." He hovered over her lips, gazing into her intoxicating eyes, "here." Their lips fused together perfectly, each fighting for control. She slid her tongue along his lower lip, seeking entrance, and he instantly obliged.

His hands glided over her back and arms. _She's really here. She's in your arms. Hell, she's yours. _It felt right, even just to think it. Having her there, underneath him, made the whole world quiet down. "Mmmm, Toooooooooony!" Her moans rocked the cloud of bliss that he was riding.

"Zzziva…" He elongated her name, just the way he knew she liked. He slid his knee in between her thighs, nudging them apart. Ziva took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer.

She pulled back slightly and whispered his name. "Ani Ohevet Otkha, Tony."

A smile lit his features as he whispered back, "I love you, Ziva."


End file.
